Eruyt Village
Eruyt Village is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is the home of the viera, and is deeply connected to the forest. Only the viera can reveal the hidden path to it, as its pathway is covered in "Vision Dust," which is harmless to viera but clouds the minds of all other races. Only women live in Eruyt Village, as the Ultimania guide states males live elsewhere. The viera only meet in the town's center near the middle of the day and the rest of the time they will sleep around the forest, guarding its trees. The viera, Jote, Fran's elder sister, is the closest thing they have to a leader. Since the village is part of the forest, the viera refer to it as a living being. Whether the village actually has a will of its own is debatable, but the viera in it certainly seem to think so. Profile Eruyt Village is located deep in the Golmore Jungle. Despite the fact it's a jungle, the viera call it "The Wood". Sage Knowledge Notable villagers *Jote, the leader of the viera and Fran's elder sister. *Mjrn, Fran's younger sister, who longs to follow in Fran's footsteps and leave the Wood to explore Ivalice. Story The party never intended to visit Eruyt Village, but on their way to Mt Bur-Omisace the party must pass through the Golmore Jungle. Upon entering the jungle they find the path is blocked by magickal barriers. Fran explains the viera have placed them there and that the Wood is hostile toward her, because she has abandoned the viera way of life. Fran opens the way to Eruyt Village and tells the party to seek Mjrn, Fran's younger sister. They do not find Mjrn, but talk to another of Fran's sisters, Jote, who tells them Mjrn has left the village to Henne Mines. Worried about Mjrn, the party make their way into the mines and find her, consumed by manufacted nethicite and Venat. After destroying the monster the mist lured out, Mjrn is released from the mist's grasp and Fran brings her back to the village. Grateful at the party for having saved Mjrn, Jote gives the party Lente's Tear, which opens the path through the jungle. Fran speaks to her sisters one last time, warning Mjrn of leaving the Wood, and asks Jote if the Wood hates her. After listening to the Wood, Jote tells Fran the Wood wants her child back. Fran smiles, knowing her sister does not speak the truth, and leaves, content that her sister still cares about her. Locations Road of Verdant Praise The entrance of the village, where a Gate Crystal can be found. Fran waits here while the player explores the place, also two moogles the party encountered on the Leviathan settle here, one of them running a shop. The Spiritwood Some viera meditate near a spring in the center of this area. In a higher-lying part of the Spiritwood, the player may find the residence of the Wood Warders. Fane of the Path The highest point of the village, where Jote and Mjrn, as well as the Salve Makers, reside. Treasures The original version has no treasure in Eruyt Village. However, they do appear in the Zodiac versions. A chest containing Haste can be found in the village. It will always appear but does not respawn. The other chest contains only generic treasures. Spiritwood Fane of the Path *'' '' - Chest does not respawn. Quests Hunts The Vorpal Bunny is a Rank III Mark whose hunt becomes available after defeating Judge Bergan in Mt Bur-Omisace. Vorpal Bunny can be found in the Rustling Chapel area of Golmore Jungle, petitioned by Nera in Eruyt Village (The Spiritwood). According to Nera, the petitioner, it only shows itself every seven years, and that its tail is used by viera salve-makers to create a special substance, called "Vision Dust", as a rite of passage. She posted the bill for her friend, Alja, to become a full-fledged salve-maker, as Alja is not quick enough to catch one because of her lame leg. The Wild Malboro is a Rank VI Mark whose hunt becomes available after the events in Giruvegan. It can be found in the Redolent Glade area of the Feywood. Wild Malboro is flanked with a few Malboros, and both monsters will inflict a plethora of status ailments. The hunt is petitioned by Rena in Eruyt Village. Great cockatrice escape quest A cockatrice who has escaped from Giza Plains called Chit is found in Eruyt Village after the events in Draklor Laboratory. The player must collect Dewdrop Pebbles scattered around the village and give them to Mjrn to get a Yoichi Bow. The first Dewdrop Pebble is right by Chit and Mjrn, denoted by a 'Sparkling Light'. There are two more on Fane of the Path area: near Alja and near a pacing wood-dweller. There are six on The Spiritwood area: on the stairs when descending from Fane of the Path, near three-way cross before entering Fane of the Path, near Rael, in the spring (the player needs to ask a viera nearby to get it), on the stairs south from the spring, north-east dead end. After collecting all these pebbles the player must give them to Mjrn, then talk to Chit, who will drop another Dewdrop Pebble. Shops The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Tetran Weapons ;Original ;Zodiac Armor ;Original ;Zodiac Accessories ;Original ;Zodiac Magicks ;Original ;Zodiac Items ;Original ;Zodiac Technicks ;Original ;Zodiac Map The map can be bought from Lulucce in the Road of Verdant Praise for 70 gil. Musical themes The musical theme to the town is simply called "Eruyt Village" . A piano arrangement of the theme is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XII album. A live performance is included on the A New World: intimate music from Final Fantasy album. Gallery Eruyt.jpg|Eruyt Village. Eruyt-Village-Entrance-FFXII-TZA.png|Entrance. Eruyt-Village-FFXII-TZA.png|Village grounds. Jote.JPG|Jote, the leader of the viera. Rael.jpg|Warrior Viera. Open way to eruyt village.jpg|Fran performing magick to open up the path to the village. Vaan-is-stupid.jpg|Penelo calls out Vaan for asking how old Fran is. FF12 - Viera Model.png|Salve Maker viera. FF12 - Viera Model 2.png|Wood Warder viera. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XII Category:Towns de:Dorf Elt